24x7
by therisa-oxox
Summary: Siete dias conviviendo con su Hiei, el gran sueño del zorro se convertira en su propia Dulce pesadilla. La convivencia sera mas dificil de lo que se imagina. Cuarto dia: "Jueves", la cosita de Hiei.Kurama
1. Lunes

El octavo día de la semana Lunes

Después meses hartándome con ruegos y melosos pedidos, por fin accedí. Me hizo prometérselo como cien veces, que tonto es el Kitsune a veces.

No entiendo para que quiere que me quede, si lo mismo siempre regreso. Pero hoy volvió a suplicarme que me quedara, por lo menos una semana, pero dije le que si porque me lo pidió justo antes de quedarse entre mis brazos, ¡que empalagoso te vuelve esto del" amor"!además acepte porque no me gusta verlo triste, su madre nigen no está por trabajo, y no quiero dejarlo solo con todas esas hembras en celo que lo rodean…

Yo siempre vengo los viernes, pero hoy fue domingo.

Los rayos de sol me irritan los ojos, ya esta amaneciendo. De seguro, en unos minutos Kurama va a despertarse, me hipnotizara con sus ojos brillantes de cachorro y ronroneara un "buenos días", o alguna frase estúpida frase amable.

¡TRINGGG! ¡TRINGGG! ¡TRINGGG! - ¿Qué demonios es ese horrible sonido? lo busque y provenía de un objeto pequeño con campanas ¡agh! Iba a eliminarlo pero algo me interrumpió.

-¡¡Auch!! - ¿Cómo llegue al suelo? y veo a Kurama corriendo de un lado para otro, me tiro cuando se levanto alarmado llevándose las sabanas, eso nunca había pasado - ¿qué diablos te sucede?

-Perdón Hiei – estaba algo agitado mientras se cambiaba de ropa – Olvide poner la alarma del reloj mas temprano, y ahora voy a llegar tarde al instituto.

-Nh – se iba a ir y me dejaba solo - ¿A qué hora vuelves?

-De verdad lo siento, Hi-chan hoy salgo tarde, tengo junta en el consejo de estudiantes - ¿y qué mierda era eso? – te prometo que hoy te lo compenso… ^^

-Haz lo que quieras – estaba algo enojado, no me estaba prestando mucha atención. Pero puso su sonrisa torcida, esa era solo mía – No te preocupes, no me iré… todavía – le aclare aun algo irritado.

-Gracias, eres un ángel. Te veo más tarde – me dio un rápido pero ruidoso beso que me dejo algo embobado y un _Nh_ fue lo único que conteste –por favor no rompas nada, y cuídate mucho…

Luego de eso, se fue apresurado, casi corriendo. Aun no logro entender bien que tiene de importante el instituto, pero Kurama dice que algún día todo el esfuerzo valdrá la pena. ¡Ja! Como si se pudiera matar a un demonio con aburrimiento.

Me quede repantigando en la cama un par de horas más, era mucho mas cómoda y cálida que un árbol. Pero estaba hambriento, el estúpido de Kurama se olvido de hacerme la comida… ni modo, debía conseguir mi alimento solo.

Sin embargo, cuando llegue a la caja de congelamiento no había nieve dulce, ese Kitsune me las pagaría…

Sin otra opción, tome unos huevos, leche, azúcar y otras que cosas que no recuerdo su nombre, y las metí en el mico…miro ondas, como sea, ahí. El olor del humo era asqueroso, pero mi hambre atroz era mayor debía comer algo, estaba duro y viscoso por partes mi mazacote, así que tuve que rasparlo con mi espada para poder probarlo, su gusto era comparable con besar el deforme de kuwabara. Nota mental: debo empezar a valorar la comida de mi zorro… y también sus besos.

Con algo de dolor de estomago y mal sabor de boca iba a buscar a Kurama, no quería quedarme más tiempo solo, pero primero debía bañarme si no me regañaría por no estar limpio, como si en dos semanas fuera a ensuciarme mucho, por eso a los nigens les escasea el agua...refunfuñado me dirigí al baño.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo era el hechizo para calentar el agua? ¡Bah! Usare mi fuego.

Hummm a la madre nigen del otro no le va a gustar el nuevo color negro del baño. Pero por lo menos el agua elevo su temperatura. ¿Qué es esa botella? ¡Huele igual que el Kitsune! Rosas, jazmines y ¿Canela? Me encanta este aroma… ¡debo apresurarme! Mi zorro no puede andar por ahí solo oliendo tan deliciosamente, es como una invitación: ¡vengan y viólenme!

Al final termine luchando con el shampo-o y el perfume, los cuales resultaron ser acido ocular, que precavido era el zorro para esconder ese tipo de armas en su propia casa.

Justo cuando estaba por comenzar el viaje al instituto otro sonido extraño me interrumpió:

-¡¡RING!!¡¡RIING!!¡¡RING!! – ¿y ahora qué?

-L_a familia Minamino no se encuentra, por favor deje su mensaje al escuchar el tono…tuuuuuuu - _¿qué? ¿La voz de la madre de Kurama? No, no, solo es esa caja mágica, o tal vez…

-_…Shuuichi, habla Sakura, solo quería decirte que todo lo que te dije en la carta es sincero. Estoy enamorada de ti, siempre lo estuve… te amo, por favor llámame cuando escuches esto - _¡Maldita hembra nigen! Como se atreve a intentar embrujar a Kurama con mensajes subliminales a través de esta caja… solo espero que el zorro no se moleste mucho porque haya cortado con mi katana esa maldita caja.

Ya sin más estúpidas interrupciones, me dirigí al dichoso instituto.

Cuando llegue, me pose en el árbol más cercano a la ventana del segundo piso, Kurama se había acostumbrado a sentar allí desde que yo comencé a visitarlo.

Cuando me di cuenta de que el, estaba al lado de la ventana sonreí como imbécil, afortunadamente lo note y recompuse mi expresión de indiferencia. Pero, cuando me miro, sus ojos resplandecieron de alegría ¡Que fácil era hacerlo feliz!, no pude evitar sonrojarme ridículamente al ver su sonrisa torcida.

Al parecer, ese nigen mayor le llamo la atención, porque Kurama de mala gana, tuvo que dejar de mirarme…debía asesinar al viejo ese.

Al cabo de un rato, el patio de la calle se convirtió en un hervidero de nigens "pubertos". Me baje de mi rama, y espere al lado del portón de la entrada, al momento pude vislumbrar la cabellera roja (es como un cartel que grita ¡Mírenme!), salió acompañado de varias hembras que sonreían y enrojecían estúpidamente cuando él decía algo, lo miraban con deseo, mire posesivamente a mi zorro y en cuanto me vio se alegro sinceramente. Corrió hacia mi despidiéndose con la mano de esas humanas, que quedaron con una clara decepción en su rostro ¡Ja, como si él fuera a mirarlas alguna vez! Primero le pondría shampo-o en los ojos.

-¡Viniste a buscarme!, gracias – me tomo de la muñeca y me arrastro con él, note que no era el camino a la casa nigen.

-Nh, estaba aburrido – conteste intentando sonar indiferente, pero no funciono – perdiste el sentido de la orientación zorro ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Esta mañana te prometí que iba a recompensarte por haberte quedado – rio un poco, al parecer recordó algo – y un youko nunca rompe sus promesas.

Iba a contradecirle aquello, esos animalejos solían ser muy traicioneros. Pero me limite a quedarme callado, quería saber a dónde me llevaba.

Llegamos a un lugar que tenia sillas en la vereda, y sombrillas gigantes las cubrían, no se para que si no llovía. Había nigens sentados, y algunos otros salían del local, pero todos tenían… ¡nieve dulce!, se me hizo agua la boca, y hasta le sonreí de manera tierna a Kurama.

-¿Esto es una fábrica de nieve dulce? – le pregunte algo ansioso, sin borrar mi sonrisa.

-Aja…pero se dice heladería – ese comentario no ahuyentó mi buen humor – Pero si sabía que reaccionarias así de bien, te hubiera traído mas seguido.

Le dirigí una mirada fría, no me gusto eso de mis reacciones y menos lo de no haberme traído antes. El, lo noto, y me indico que nos sentáramos en una mesa vacía. Enseguida llego una chica, se veía estúpida vistiendo toda de rojo, y su cara se puso de ese color en cuanto nos vio.

-¿Suichi? …hola, hola - ¡oh no! otra nigen en celo - ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Yuuki-chan, mucho mejor, gracias ¿y tú? – odio cuando pone esa sonrisa que muestra todos sus dientes – ¡ah! Y muchísimas gracias por los apuntes, de verdad me fueron útiles. Ya sabes cualquier cosa que necesites, solo pídelo…

-Etto… bueno…hay algo – la muy imbécil parpadeaba como si los ojos le picaran – mañana se estrena una película, y mi hermana me compro un par de boletos. A pesar de que tengo que trabajar, puedo pedir que me reemplacen…si estas libre…

-Por supuesto linda, no hay problema – casi me caí de la silla y lo fulmine furiosamente con la mirada, creo que hasta gruñí, la idiota degenerada sonreía abiertamente – seguro, te cubriré en el trabajo, tu ve al cine con tu hermana…

Me alivie completamente al escuchar su inocente respuesta, hay veces que de verdad es ingenuo. Pero en la mirada de esa Yuuki pude ver que esa no era la intención. Conversaron de algo más, pero no les preste atención, era más interesante ver una mosca volando.

Aunque odie terriblemente este mundo, no puedo negar que a veces la paso bien, pero solo cuando estoy con Kurama, creo que se parece a la vainilla es dulce, pero mucha te empalaga, aun así no puedes dejarla.

Mientras comía mi helado me ensucie la mejilla, el Kitsune la lamio sensualmente, yo me quede mirándolo sorprendido y el, con su nieve dulce toco mi nariz para limpiarla con un beso, mi corazón latió desbocado, y las mariposas, o más bien águilas, me revolotearon en el estomago.

Ni me importo que nos dos mujeres miraran abochornadas la escena.

Pero cuando volvíamos, no pude resistirme al zorro, además el se lo había buscado. Lo acorrale en un callejón, y presione mi cuerpo contra el suyo, podía sentir el calor de su piel a través de la ropa, el suspiro y su aliento me embriago adictivamente. Comencé a besarlo con pasión, con hambre, pude saborear nieve dulce de vainilla en su lengua, su boca era deliciosa y junto con la suavidad de sus labios llenos, era la combinación perfecta para el éxtasis. Cuando el oxigeno se nos acabo, me aparto jadeando:

-¿Qué tal si volvemos a casa y continuamos? - yo asentí acalorado, y seguimos caminando.

Ya en la casa, luego tan haberla pasado tan bien en la fábrica de nieve dulce, el tenia que arruinar todo, fijándose en el único pequeño e insignificante desastre que destruía su perfecto orden.

-Hiei ¿Por qué cortaste el teléfono? – Se quejo mientras recogía los cientos de pedacitos - ¿qué te hizo el pobrecito teléfono para que lo asesinaras así?

-¿Cómo sabes que fui yo? – pregunte inocentemente, algo que aprendí de él.

-Hmmm – alzo una ceja, como si fuera algo obvio - ¿Quién mas destrozaría un inofensivo teléfono?

-¡Encima que te salvo de que te laven el cerebro! Sabes, siempre me dices que sea más agradecido cuando tú no lo eres ¡que hipócrita!

Suspiro pesadamente, y subió las escaleras – voy a asearme, necesito relajarme o me volveré loco – creo que no me va a volver a invitar después de ver el baño.

-¡¡Hiei!!¡¿Qué le paso al baño?! – grito horrorizado, mientras bajaba nuevamente. Esto de ser humano lo ha vuelto demasiado quisquilloso.

-¿Sabes? Descubrí tus trampas zorro astuto – puso cara de confundido, como si pudiera engañarme a mí, el gran señor del Kokuryuha – no eres tan tonto como pensé Kitsune, dejar veneno dulce en el baño para los intrusos, aunque casi me deja ciego…

-Asustas. Te estás volviendo paranoico Hi-chan – revolvió suavemente mis cabellos – mejor preparo algo de comer, debes estar hambriento…

-Comí algo cuando no estabas, aun hay. No soy tan inútil – lo detuve antes de entrar a la cocina – toma mi katana, la necesitaras.

-¡Aghhh! ¿Qué es ese olor? – Arrugo la nariz y entro en la cocina, su tono era histérico – grrr mi angel, ¿qué es esto del microondas?

-La cena Kitsune, solo es la cena… hice para los dos^^

Al final sin bañarse, y sin comer, nos fuimos a dormir. El sueño los venció apenas nos acostamos, y se durmió en mi pecho…y yo que había esperado todo el día por él.

La abrace más estrechamente, y bese su cabeza, pude olfatear el olor a veneno en su pelo, sonreí al pensar en Kurama cubierto con espuma asesina.

Me dormí mirando su rostro. Era verdad, los lunes son el peor día, las brujas y los institutos te cansan mucho.

Menos mal que mañana no sería lunes, nos esperaba un divertido martes.


	2. Martes

**Martes**

Espero que la ley de que las segundas partes nunca son buenas, no se apliquen con Hiei. Hoy es nuestro segundo día de convivencia, y esta vez fui mucho más precavido. Me levanté al alba, puse mi celular en vibrador bajo mi almohada para no perturbar el sueño de mi Koorime. Al parecer, era un buen sueño, poseía un expresión apacible y feliz.

_Tal vez sueña conmigo,_ pensé. Y el murmuró por lo bajo –Humm… Paz y tranquilidad…por fin - ¡sí! soñaba conmigo, debía empezar a ser más tolerante con mi terco angelito – Mmm… Yukina, enviudar no es malo - ¿Qué? Podría ser que duerme conmigo y sueña con Kuwabara, era el colmo.

Decidí dejar a mi youki y a sus sueños homicidas, y baje a la cocina. Le prepare un desayuno ostentoso, y llene el frízer de helado, para mi pequeño huracán. No quería tener que reponerle otro microondas a mi madre. Sin mencionar, que en su baño deje agua MUY caliente, para que cuando Hiei decidiera bañarse ya estuviera tibia, y escondí absolutamente todos mis venenos: perfumes, cremas, champú, entre otros. No quería que volviera a acusarme de intento de asesinato. Y por supuesto, desconecte todas las líneas telefónicas y cualquier otro aparato o caja mágica, según él.

Partí al instituto, no sin antes dejarle una nota a Hiei:

_Espero verte, hoy trabajare en la fábrica de nieve dulce_ (tal vez no debí escribir eso)_. Cuando estés aburrido búscame, te deje un mapa al dorso y otras ayuditas. Te estaré extrañando._

_AH, y por favor, cuida de mi corazón, lo dejo contigo_ (casi podía ver la cara de asco que pondría ante mi cursilería).

Las dos primeras clases: química y física, pasaron rápido. Pero historia, fue tediosa ¿que podían contarme que yo no hubiera visto?, lo único bueno es que podía sentarme junto a la ventana. En la cual, como siempre pude vislumbrar una sombra en el árbol.

Sonreí de lado, esa expresión torcida era su favorita, y casi pude ver como se iluminaban esos rubíes. De repente, sentí como una mano me rozaba, me gire y vi como mi compañera de banco acariciaba mi cabello, ella creyó que mi sonrisa era por su presencia, todo paso tan rápido, la chica comenzó a acercárseme, y de pronto sentimos un gran ruido de una rama que se quebraba, y alguien grito:-¡¡Fuego!! – desde el patio. Al parecer, un pequeño incendio se había iniciado en los arboles del jardín. Lo peor era, que esto no desanimo a mi compañera, que aprovecho el alboroto para aferrarse de mi brazo, y supe que si no hacia algo terminaría en tragedia (los titulares del diario dirían:"Colegio incendiado por Koorime celoso"). Inmediatamente me aparte, y me enrede con mis propias palabras cuando me excusaba con ella y después con mi profesor, lo único que quería era salir rápido de allí.

Apenas puse un pie en la calle, Hiei salto frente a mí, por su cara pude ver que no estaba de humor.

-Hiei ¿Por quemaste el pobrecito árbol? era muy antiguo – debía reprenderlo, todo tiene su consecuencia y sus escenitas no serian la excepción.

-Zorro, solo agradece que fue ese árbol, y no fue esa nigen calenturienta – estaba enojado. Pero desvié mi vista de su fruncido seño, porque en su mano guardaba celosamente algo ¿acaso era mi nota? El se dio cuenta de mi curiosidad – Nh, vine por mi nieve dulce nada mas, así que vamos.

No le conteste, sabía que no era así, ya que le había dejado muchísimo helado en casa, lo que me enterneció.

La heladería ya estaba abierta cuando llegamos.

Una mujer de aspecto gentil nos recibió, era la dueña del local. Nos saludo cordialmente. Al parecer, estaba algo apresurada, por la rapidez con la que me daba indicaciones. Me entregó el horrendo uniforme, y le dirigió una mirada entre dulce y curiosa a Hiei. Le mentí que era mi hermano menor y ella dijo que no había problema en que me hiciera compañía.

Le dedico palabras aniñadas a "mi hermanito", algo como:"Que bonito el peque", e intento alargar su mano hasta el. A lo que Hiei contesto con un gruñido, y amago con morderla en el aire, como un perrito furioso.

La mujer algo asustada por la reacción, retiro velozmente su mano. A los minutos, se despidió.

-¿Sabes? Podrías intentar ser más amable – le reproche.

-Esa se cree que por ser la reina de las nieves dulce puede tocarme – estaba enfurruñado, quise reír ante su ingenuidad, pero era mejor no hacerlo si apreciaba mi vida. O mis manos.

-Mejor voy al baño a cambiarme – le avise alejándome, el me hizo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano – no toques nada, que no es gratis.

El uniforme era aun más espantoso de lo recordaba. El pantalón, el suéter, el gorro, incluso las zapatillas eran de un rojo intenso. Y junto a mi pelo, apenas si se notaba mi cara entre tanto colorado. Recordé el comentario de Hiei, sobre mi compañera usando esto: _se veía estúpida vistiendo toda de rojo ._Los youkos somos por naturaleza vanidosos, y me avergoncé al pensar que me viera de manera tan patética.

Sin retrasar más el momento. Salí del baño, y en medio del local, estaba Hiei sentado en el piso comiendo de un tarro de por lo menos 20 litros de helado y había manchas de helado en el piso y el mostrador.

-¡Hiei! Ahora yo voy a tener que pagar por eso – Estaba por retarlo más, pero intente mantener la compostura cuando vi su mirada especulativa en mi, mirándome de pies a cabeza, y para mi mala suerte me sonroje, como si me faltara mas rojo.

-Nh…Pareces una cereza con manitos… - ¿Qué? Su expresión era de gracia, pero no sabía si era una burla.

-¿Eso es un cumplido? – quería descifrar su gesto.

-Nh…digamos, que te comería si estuvieras en un cono de nieve dulce – y nuevamente su comentario me descolocaba.

-Gracias… creo. – no quería arruinar su humor.

Acomode el desastre de Hiei, pero cada vez que yo guardaba algo en el frízer, el lo sacaba. Y me volvía loco.

-Hiei, quédate ahí quietito, en ese rincón sin hacer mas desastre – lo senté en una mesa del rincón a la par de una maceta, y deje que se quedara con el helado del tarro, ya me lo descontaría luego del pago.

-¿QUE? ¿Cómo un estúpido adorno? – se enojo, pero lo mismo me hizo caso haciendo un mohín.

-Aja, pero un adorno muy bonito – me enterneció verlo hacer un puchero en el rincón, mientras se ensuciaba la cara con chocolate. Y pase mi mano juguetonamente por su flequillo.

Al principio la tarde, estuvo tranquila a excepción de una cosita. Una chica tal vez unos 14 años, se sentó en la mesa continua a la de Hiei, y lo comía con la mirada, solo yo podía hacer eso. Y luego de un rato, se acerco a él, y beso su mejilla, lo peor fue que el Koorime no hizo nada, se tomo enserio lo de quedarse quietito. Me enfurecí tanto que "accidentalmente" tire salsa de caramelo sobre su uniforme. Ni yo mismo me conocía cuando los celos invadían mi cordura.

Keiko y Yusuke, vinieron a la heladería a mitad de mi jornada. Al parecer, estaban en una cita.

-Hola… ¿Kurama? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿ahora trabajas? – se sorprendieron al verme, y les conté lo del reemplazo de mi compañera.

Se sentaron en una mesa a la par de la maceta, y notaron a mi pequeño pero destructor compañero, quien solo resoplo al verlos.

-Hiei tu también aquí… ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Yusuke al ver a Hiei en el rinconcito.

-Soy un adorno estúpido ¿Que no ves? – le contesto sarcásticamente.

Reí ante su sarcasmo, y les expliqué a mis amigos sobre su doble sentido. Conversamos un rato más.

Pero mi tarde al parecer no sería tan tranquila.

El que faltaba de nuestro grupo llego. Kuwabara entro corriendo en el local. Lo saludamos casi todos, pero él nos miro algo decepcionado.

-Escuche el rumor, de que ahora una belleza trabajaba aquí – se explico desilusionado – y me encuentro contigo Kurama.

-Eh…solo estoy yo – le conteste algo confundido.

-Ya veo ¬.¬ - se sentó en la mesa junto a los demás – Uff… Interrumpí mi sueño embellecedor por nada.

-Nh, Tu no necesitas un sueño embellecedor – todos miramos sorprendidos a Hiei – Necesitas un milagro.

-¿Que dices imbécil? – otra vez comenzaban su pelea. Siempre era lo mismo.

-Lo quo oíste estúpido - se pararon de la mesa, y se pusieron cara a cara - ¿o aparte de feo eres también sordo?

-Ja! enano, por lo menos yo no parezco un duende de jardín en el rincón – golpe bajo.

-¡Kurama! ¡Por culpa del rincón me confunden con adorno! – me reprocho enfadado, fulminándome con la mirada, se veía tan lindo que no pude evitar reírme.

Mi día de trabajo pasó más rápido gracias a la compañía de mis amigos. Las peleas de kuwabara y mi Koorime, nos hicieron reír el resto de la tarde, aunque les juro que intentaba detenerlos. Se marcharon antes de que oscureciera.

Cuando termine de cerrar. Me senté junto a Hiei, y le lleve una copa helada tenía una cereza en la punta como recompensa por haberse portado relativamente bien. La comió, con gusto. Realmente no sé donde le entraba tanto helado.

-Es un rojo demasiado bonito ¿no crees Hiei? – dije contemplando la brillosa cereza que el había dejado para comérsela al último.

-Nh, está bien. Pero no es "demasiado bonito" – nuevamente los comentarios de Hiei, me desconcertaban.

-Sí lo es. Es un rojo perfecto – afirme ante su contradicción, tal vez solo buscaba discutirme.

-Yo he visto mejores – definitivamente quería llevarme la contra.

-Ah sí ¿Cómo cual? – pregunte en tono desafiante y enseguida sentí una punzada en mi cabeza. Lo mire, y entre sus dedos sostenía una hebra de mi cabello.

-Este es el más bonito. – estaba atónito.

-Hiei…- a veces no comprendo como un ser tan perfecto, tan puro como él estaba conmigo - ¿Que tengo que te gusta Hiei?

Fingió como si de verdad pensara la respuesta:

-Nieve dulce – me contesto irónico - a pregunta tonta, respuesta tonta.

Y justo, cuando creí que ya no podía ser más feliz, junto mi boca a la suya, palpando la piel del labio, y luego el sabor extraño del chocolate con su saliva.

Otro sonrojo, respiración entrecortada, mis ojos verdes que se cerraron involuntariamente, y yo…

Diez segundos, y me quedé sin aire dentro de mis pulmones.

Y cuando se separó del contacto de mis labios: - Volvamos a tu casa – tenía una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro – A si te muestro lo que me gusta de ti.

Su insinuación fue suficiente para que volviéramos en taxi rápidamente a mi hogar. Ni me quede a esperar la paga.

Pasábamos casi todo el día juntos, pero todavía no habíamos estado juntos-juntos.

En menos de diez minutos llegamos a casa. Mientras le pagaba al taxista, Hiei entro corriendo. Tal vez el también tenia la misma necesidad que yo, y por eso su prisa por llegar.

Al entrar, busque a Hiei. Quizás quería que jugáramos a las escondidas. La idea me excito un poco.

-¡Wuaahh!¡agh wuaahh! – se escucho desde el piso de arriba. Seguí los quejidos hasta el baño.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunte preocupado al verlo sentado en el piso aferrándose al excusado.

-Si, por eso estoy vomitando – a pesar de estar convaleciente no perdía su sarcasmo -¡wuaaahh!

Los veinte litros de helado hicieron efecto. Le dolía terriblemente la pancita. Las nauseas y vómitos no lo dejaban. Mi pobre Koorime tenía su primer caso grave de empacho por nieve dulce.

Todo el romanticismo se había ido por el inodoro, literalmente.

Los vómitos y nauseas de Hiei, duraron toda la noche. Y fueron tan frecuentes que debimos dormir en el baño. Sin duda la peor noche de mi vida. Cuando invite a Hiei a quedarse yo lo imagine distinto, llenos de pasión pero nuestros días juntos estaban lejos de eso.

Aun así, no me arrepiento. Con vómitos y por cama mi bañera con toallas, esperaba ansioso que pronto llegara el miércoles.


	3. Miercoles

**Miércoles**

En medio de la madrugada, cuando mi intoxicación dio tregua, volvimos a la cama de Kitsune.

¡Esa estúpida nieve dulce! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Y más estúpido Kurama por darme tanta! Todo era su estúpida culpa, ese zorro lujurioso me las pagaría.

Estaba tan exhausto, que me dormí de inmediato, y el otro se quedo limpiando un rato más.

En medio de otro de mis dulces sueños, en el que descuartizaba lenta y dolorosamente a mi cuñado, pude sentir un espacio vacío entre mis brazos, y una corriente fría y desolada recorrerme. Era Kurama, que se deshacía de mi abrazo, para levantarse de la cama.

Abrí mis ojos de manera autómata, y lo estreche. A pesar, de mi orgullo, no quería que se fuera, e iba a usar todas mis estratagemas para conseguir mi objetivo.

-Hiei, no quise despertarte – me miro con un deje de innecesaria preocupación. Toco mi frente, y sonrió aliviado – Veo que ya te encuentras mejor… Te preparare el desayuno, antes de irme…

-Nh… en realidad Kurama, yo aun… no estoy bien – le mentí haciéndome el desvalido. Me tire a la cama, y apreté mi estomago con un gesto de falso dolor ¡Ja! Baka Kitsune – Hummm… ¿De verdad tienes que ir al instituto hoy?...

Lo pensó un poco… ¡Bien! Ya empezaba a dudar. Aproveche para abrir más mis ojos, eran la debilidad del libidinoso Kitsune.

-Bueno, supongo que podría quedarme por hoy… si de verdad, necesitas de mi cuidado yo…

-¿Te quedaras? – una vez que me lo confirmara, ya no habría vuelta atrás. El no es de los que se retractan.

-¡Por supuesto Hi-chan, me quedare! – sonrió enternecido y meloso ¡agh! – Por ti…

Recompuse el gesto, y con mi actitud de siempre:- Tengo hambre, has el desayuno zorro – le ordene mientras me repantigaba en la cama – piensa en algo entretenido para hoy, y más te vale que no aburra. ¡Ah! Y quiero nieve dulce…

Me miro histérico, ante mi cambio de actitud, un tic en su ojo y la venita que resaltaba en su frente, me hizo saber que era una bomba de tiempo. Se giro bruscamente, y abandono en silencio la habitación. Creo que había ido a calmarse.

Cuando volvió, su rostro era inexpresivo, el zorro podía dar miedo a veces.

-Vamos – dijo, arrojándome un abrigo ¿Estaba echándome? – no te vas a quedar de vago. Me acompañaras a comprar los alimentos.

-Nh – su tono fue tan tajante, que creí que se transformaría en youko si me negaba. Por lo que me puse la campera, aunque me quedaba inmensa, parecía un imbécil en esa carpa. Lo seguí.

Caminamos un poco, el Nigenkai estaba más frio. Quería volver a la cama. Por lo que, con mi rapidez propia de un youkai, caze un par de palomas en el árbol. Se las entregue vivas a Kurama, para poder comerlas frescas. El idiota del zorro las soltó, y me regaño, refunfuño algo del maltrato a los animales. Me costaba entender sus estúpidas costumbres ¿Tal vez quería comer pescado hoy? Pero cuando me dirigí en dirección al lago, el Kitsune me arrastro de la capucha.

-Hiei, vamos a "comprar" comida – hablo con sus aires de sabihondo. ¡Estúpido zorro!

-¿Para qué pagar por la comida cuando la puedes conseguir gratis? – realmente no entendía.

-Mira Hiei, esos son animales. Es difícil de explicar, pero los humanos no cazamos – era la primera vez que escuchaba a Kurama incluirse en el término "humanos" – es más, muchos animales sirven de mascota. Se los domestica, y son una buena y fiel compañía…

-Eso es como decir, que yo también soy una mascota ¡No digas mas estupideces Kurama! – Me ponía nervioso que él se pusiera tan nigen, era tan irritante, tan diferente a mi – los animales son solo comida, alimento… ¡Tsk! Baka Kitsune.

Me preocupo un poco ver el gesto de decepción de mi zorro, porque aunque me costara admitirlo, no me gustaba verlo desanimado, y menos por mi culpa.

Caminamos un poco más, pero como nunca el silencio, se volvió molesto. Pera empeorar aun más todo, una fina lluvia comenzó a caer. ¡Estúpida lluvia! ¡Estúpida!.

Estaba tan ensimismado, pensando en las emociones humanas que Kurama compartía ahora conmigo. Que apenas, me percate de que al lado de la calle, una caja se movía… ¿Moverse? Acaso ¿era otra caja mágica?

Mi hipótesis se confirmo, cuando un sonido agudo y bajo salió de ella: - Miauuu…-

-Tsk… - tome el mango de mi katana, estaba harto de los embrujos al zorro. Pero cuando iba a desenvainar, el Kitsune me detuvo, y negó con la cabeza…

Se agacho hasta la caja, y la abrió. Estaba oscura, y no podía ver bien su contenido, excepto dos lucecitas brillantes ¿Tal vez un youkai pequeño? Y el sonido se hizo más insoportable: - Miauuu, miau ¡Miauuu! ¡Miauuu! – era insufrible.

Kurama se saco su abrigo, y tomo al objeto de mi dolor de oídos. Lo puso entre sus cálidos brazos, y lo arropo.

No podía ver que era, pero el horrible ruido, se transformo en… ¿Un taladro miniatura?

Me enfureció ver a Kurama tan embobado con esa cosa. Volvimos a la casa, y en todo el camino, Mi zorro, se dedico a murmurarle estupideces dulces al maldito taladridito.

Apenas pasamos la puerta, el Kitsune, soltó al bicho en el sofá. Me sorprendí al verlo ¿También era un Kitsune? Eso me enfado más ¡Kurama estaba encariñado con un estúpido youkai!

Me acerque al animalejo fulminándole con la mirada, le iba a enseñar a esa pequeña rata que Kurama era solo mío. La mini bestia me miro desafiante, y de repente lanzo un zarpazo, yo lo esquive, pero no le devolví el golpe. Me sorprendió lo valiente o estúpido que era, no era más grande que mi mano y no poseía poder espiritual, y aun así me ataco con el mas fuerte youkai.

Tenía unos enormes ojos dorados y fieros, sus orejas todas peluditas y con estúpido movimiento. Me recordaba a cierto zorro engañoso con el que convivía…

-Kurama, este Kitsune están feo que se parece a ti – lo mire más de cerca, y el monstruito me acaricio con la cabeza… tan meloso, realmente se le parecía… era como…¡su cría!¿y si…?¿Podría ser?

-No es un Kitsune Hiei - ¿Este me había visto la cara de idiota? Si hasta esa pelusa que tenia por pelo, era color plata.

-¡No me mientas zorro! – Era igual a su versión youko – si incluso tiene el rabito peludo, y la misma actitud de regalado…

-¡Hey! Yo no tengo actitud de regalado. Y eso Hiei – dijo señalando a la estúpida bestia – es un gato, una mascota nigen. Es un gatito pequeño, no debe tener más de un par de meses.

-¿Ga-to? – había oído antes de esos animales…

-Espera, no dijiste que las mascotas vivían con ustedes, que eran fieles compañías. Entonces ¿Por qué este estaba como basura tirado en la calle? Le mire desafiante, a ver cómo se las arreglaba para explicarme su mentira.

- Bueno Hiei, ¿Cómo te lo explico? Mira, existen todas clases de personas, buenas y malas. Y a algunas, no les gustan o no pueden tenerlos, y los dejan así…

-¿Quieres decir que fue abandonado porque no lo querían? – me sentí raramente identificado, ese estúpido animal había sufrido mi misma suerte. Y por esas cosas de la vida, Kurama volvía a ser un salvador – nosotros no lo abandonaremos ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no Hiei…yo, no podría hacerlo – dijo esto último, mas para sí mismo.

Tomo al pequeño gatito entre sus manos, y le acaricio la pequeña cabeza. Este, hizo un temblor en su garganta, vibraba como si la vida se le fuera en ello… definitivamente se parecían – debemos elegirle un nombre ¿Cómo le llamaremos?... Hummm… ¿tú qué opinas Hiei?

-Tengo el nombre perfecto – dije alzando una ceja, y sonriendo de lado con cinismo.

-¿Cuál? – el zorro me miro ansioso, imagine un par de orejitas en su cabeza moviéndose curiosas.

-Youko – lo dije como si fuera obvio, pero pude ver que para el no.

-Ehh… Hiei, es de mal gusto, ponerle nombre de personas conocidas a las mascotas… - otra de sus estúpidas costumbres.

-O prefieres Kurama, o tal vez Mukuro – le rete amenazante.

-Youko estará bien – contesto resignado. Luego, deposito al nuevo integrante, youko en el piso.

-Voy a traer un tazón con leche… debe estar hambriento.

Cuando el youko mayor se retiro, me quede observando al junior, era graciosamente imbécil, jugaba con absolutamente todo lo que se movía. Tome una tira negra, y la balancee, se lanzo ferozmente a ella, y con sus pequeños dientes y garritas la ataco, era un poco idiota, pero muy chistoso. Hasta que note, que eran los cables de la tv, y escondí la tira algo rota, bajo la alfombra.

Kurama regreso de la cocina, trajo consigo un plato con leche, y lo puso en el suelo. Me dio hambre.

Acerco al bicho a la comida, y el muy tonto solo la miro.

-Debemos hacer que la tome… tal vez no sabe cómo – era desesperante su ignorancia.

-¡Gato estúpido! Yo le enseñare – hasta yo sabía cómo bebían los animales.

Me agache hasta el plato, y solo con mi lengua sorbí la leche. Estaba deliciosa. De inmediato, el gatito me imito, al principio, trago por la nariz ¡Baka! Pero después lo entendió.

No comprende bien la mirada del Kitsune, no sabía quería reír o llorar. Simplemente sonrió afectuosamente.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Que miras? – era bueno verlo sonreír.

-Amo tu ingenuidad, Hiei – No sabía si era un halago o un insulto, pero me gusto que amara algo de mí.

Después de comer, el youko enano, se dedico a dormir. Yo acompañe a Kurama mientras preparaba el almuerzo.

Cuando terminamos de comer, me repantingué en el sofá. Tenía algo de sueño, está despierto desde muy temprano, además la noche anterior no había dormido bien.

Desde el sillón, pude ver, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño, como el Kitsune tomaba de manera delicada al gato y jugaba con él, y el maldito traidor le lamio la mejilla a Mi zorro.

Kurama le hablaba dulcemente, como si de un bebe se tratara: - ahora, mi pequeñito te daré un baño tibio – y la rata almizclera, ronroneo feliz grrr…

-¡Yo también quiero bañarme! – los interrumpí cuando entraban al baño.

-¿Qué? Pero si tú odias el agua Hi-chan – sin previo aviso entre en la bañera, aun con la ropa puesta y me senté enfurruñado – bueno, si insistes.

Al final, nos lavo a los dos. Y para mala suerte del gato y de las manos de Kurama, descubrí que al youko compacto tampoco le gustaba el agua. Tal vez había aceptado el baño tan melosamente por la misma razón que yo: Kurama.

Jamás me gustaron las joyas, pero que persuasivas pueden ser un par de brillantes esmeraldas.

Nuestra limpieza tardo un, por no decir bastante. Y el zorro nos seco a ambos el pelaje con su secador de pelo. Me gusta la sensación del aire caliente en mi piel, hacia cosquillas.

-Dime Kurama, el animalejo va a crecer o será así de patético el resto de su vida. – yo no soy precisamente alto, pero el bicho ese, exageraba de enano.

-Sí, lo hará. Pero no mucho… - ¿no mucho? Pobre bestia, lo mire con lastima – No será grande como un tigre, pero…

-¿Un tigre?

-Sí, un tigre, uno de esos grandes felinos - ¿grandes? Como podía ser que los parientes del mini youko fueran gigantes y él un intento de chichón de piso – Sabes deberíamos ir al zoológico… ¿Que dices?

-Nh… - la idea me emociono bastante, claro que no lo demostraría.

-Decidido entonces – Kurama estaba eufórico. – será como una cita. Veremos, allí podríamos ver toda clase de animales y te mostrare los felinos, también podemos tomar fotos, para mostrárselas a you-chan, ah y comeremos hot dogs, y…

Se detuvo al ver mi cara, ya me había hecho a la idea de que las mascotas no se comían, y ahora me salía con eso ¿Perritos cocinados?

-eh jeje no es lo que piensas Hiei, hotdogs son… - ahí empezaba de nuevo con su palabrería de nigen sabihondo – Pero te llevare solo si me das un beso.

-¿Eh? – eso me había desconcertado. Ahora que lo pensaba, en todo el día no habíamos estado solos y nunca más lo estaríamos gracias a la sanguijuela peluda.

Cuando mire a Kurama, estaba cerrando sus ojos.

Ese zorrito, preparaba sus labios para que le diera un beso en la boca. Un beso era un precio muy bajo comparado con lo que le daría…

-Hiei… - No me había dado cuenta de que el aun estaba esperando por mi pago. Se veía sumamente atractivo, y comencé a acercarme lentamente al rostro del Kitsune, tenía algo de indecisión, el era el que siempre me besaba no yo, no así. Al parecer fui demasiado lento, y tarde demasiado, porque el youko abrió los ojos en clara señal de fastidio, y cansado de esperar rápidamente unió sus labios con los míos.

Mientras nos besábamos, pensé en que mañana según Kurama iríamos al zoológico y sería un jueves de cita, pero ¿Qué diablos era una cita?

Además ahora yo convivía con un zorro y un gato, mi pequeño zoológico personal.


	4. Jueves

**Capitulo lV: jueves**

**La cosita que quiere Hiei**

El martes o miércoles, o... por mi podría ser domingo y no me daría cuenta, el cansancio no me dejaba pensar, me dormí a las 5 de la mañana, hora en que Hiei dejo de jugar con el gato. Ahora son las 6.40 y ya estoy levantado. Lo peor de la madrugada, fue que le repetí a Hiei como mil veces, bueno en realidad, 23 veces que la tierra del jardín no reemplaza la arena de gato, y menos cuando ha llovido. Las consecuencias las pago mi cuarto, en especial mis sabanas blancas, y ni que hablar del pelaje del mini youko o la carita de mi youkai.

¡Dios! Creo que me estoy volviendo tan quejoso como Hiei ¿Sera contagioso su reniegue? Hmmm no lo creo, debe solo mi cansancio... eso espero.

El agua de la ducha estaba realmente deliciosa, aclare mi garganta y cante melodiosamente: - _¿están listos chicos?... ¡si Kura-chan estamos listos!... ¡no los escucho!... ¡si kura-chan estamos listos! Uhhhhh..._

_Vive en un árbol dentro del makai...Hiei Jaganshi...su cuerpo es pequeño y te puede matar... Hiei Jaganshi...el peor enemigo que podrías desear... Hiei Jaganshi...y cuando lo ves te desmayaras... Hiei Jaganshi... él es ¡Hiei Jaganshi! (n/a deben leerlo con el ritmo de Bob esponja, por favor no me maten)_

-¡Ya cállate zorro!¡Intento dormir! - ups, al parecer desperté a Hiei con mi canto. Mejor, así no sigue soñando con ver viuda a Yukina.

Estaba contemplándome en el espejo cuando...

-¡Kurama! - Grito colérico, mientras me señalaba - ¡Me estas engañando!

-¿Ah? - creo que mi cara lo dijo todo. Pobre mi Hi-chan y sus teorías conspirativas.

-¡¿Quién demonios es él? - les juro que en ese momento no lo entendí.

Hiei señalaba hacia detrás de mí. No tuve que mirar para saber de que hablaba. Realmente tenia sueño.

-Eres tú - ahora la cara de ¡¿qué rayos? La tenía el. - Creo que jamás te has visto en el espejo con ojeras, totalmente despeinado, pálido y con las mejillas sucias con tierra.

Me miro enfurecido. Lo sé, odia "mis aires de sabihondo", dio media vuelta y se alejo murmurando una sarta de insultos que no me moleste en descifrar.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos, volví al cuarto. No me gustaba estar enojado con él, aunque también me resultaba tierno cuando hacia un mohín o se sonrojaba porque esta embroncado.

-Hi-chan, yo... - me senté en la cama al lado de él. Miraba hacia la ventana, y no había rastro de enojo en su cara.

-Tal vez hoy vaya al makai, mientras estas ese instituto - ¡¿qué? Tal vez yo estaba equivocado y Hiei estaba más enojado de lo que se mostraba.

-¡No! ¡¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas a ir? - No podía irse, no debía, yo no quería. Era estresante estar todos los días juntos, pero no era para tanto. Quizás ya se había cansado de mí y si... - Me prometiste una semana juntos.

-Lo sé, Kitsune, pero en esta fecha siempre voy con mukuro - ¡¿QUE? Ahora sí, esto era el colmo, sueña con kuwabara, juega con el gato, se va a lo de mukuro, ¿que sigue? Que duerma con Yusuke y si...no, ¡no! y ¡NO!

Sentí el calor recorrer mi rostro, estaba enrojecido de furia. Lo mire indagándole ¿por qué? Mis ojos le decían todo.

Pero con su respuesta, sentí mi odio alejarse tan rápido como había llegado.

-Hoy es el día que en mi madre me dio a luz - me tomo más de un minuto procesar esa información.

-¿Hoy es ti cumpleaños Hi-chan?

-Si te refieres al día en que nací, pues si - OMG o.o... - zorro no me gusta la mirada que estas poniendo ¿Que planeas?

-No te das cuenta Hiei... Claro que no, eres tan despistado. ¡Es la primera vez que celebraremos tu cumpleaños juntos! - el recibir solo un:- Nh, aja no me desanimo. ¡Era el cumple de mi Hi-chan! yupi - Olvida el zoológico, olvida el instituto, y lo demás. Hoy saldremos a celebrar. Primero iremos al parque, luego a almorzar afuera, podemos ir a los videojuegos, incluso saludar también a Yukina...o pero probablemente este Kazuma allí, mejor otro día...etto ¡ah, Si! Antes que lo olvide... Hiei ¿qué quieres por tu cumpleaños?

- Das miedo - se tiro en las almohadas, con aspecto resignado eso era buena señal, ya que accedería a cualquiera de mis ideas, a él le gustaba verme feliz. Me miro a los ojos y - Me conoces zorro, lo único que quiero es...

-¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡No me lo digas! - wiii ^u^ el dijo "me conoces demasiado bien mi amor", recuerden el amor es sordo tambien.

-¿Quien te entiende? - hizo ese mohín que tanto me gusta, es como un puchero de nene chiquito. Y si al amor es ciego también - además es solo...

-Te dije que no. No me lo digas - comencé a imaginar que podría querer Hiei, pero mi mente se puso en blanco... Inari acaso ¿no lo conocía nada? - no digas nada, yo lo adivinare mi ángel.

-Aghh, no te pongas así, lo único que quiero es...-

-Hiei si me amas realmente no me lo dirás, y me dejaras adivinarlo.

-Está bien Kitsune, si tú lo dices - ¡bien! ¿Que podría ser?

Y así empezó nuestro día.

Salimos, bañados y cambiados, y con suficiente efectivo para comprar otro microondas. En realidad, de allí había sacado el dinero.

Estaba realmente emocionado, Hiei celebraba esta fecha conmigo, no con mukuro, el renkai y ni siquiera Yukina, solo conmigo. Estaba tan feliz, que entrelacé mi brazo alrededor de su cuello.

-Te quiero - se sonrojo, e intento inútilmente separarse de mí.

-Que novedad.

-¡Hiei! -

- A este paso llegaremos al parque en mi próximo cumpleaños - le un beso en la mejilla, luego otro, y otro -¿Que eres cría de garrapata? ¿O qué?

-Muaaa - otro beso

-¿Qué hice para emparejarme con un desquiciado como tú? - parecía un pececito fuera del agua intentando zafarse de mi abrazo -sabes los nigens nos miran.

-Por lo menos, ahora sé que no es un beso o mimitos lo que querías - el de los mohines ahora era yo. Pero aun, me quedaba un par de teorías.

-Kurama déjame que te diga, yo solo... - lo mira amenazante, y se calló.

Llegamos al bendito parque de diversiones.

-¿Que te parece si empezamos por los juegos?... mmm tendrán el túnel de amor - busque la boletería.

-Acaso ¿cursilería y Kurama son sinónimos?

- Si, justo como amargo y hi...

-Tengo hambre - debía ser paciente, era su cumpleaños y debía que consentirlo.

Fuimos a los puestos de comida. Los típicos comestibles chatarras, maní, gaseosas, algodón de azúcar, palomitas de maíz, ustedes saben. ¡Ya se!

-¿Quieres nieve dulce?

- Eso es veneno ¬¬ -

-¿Y un hotdog? - por su mueca de asco, me di cuenta que aun era reticente a comer algo que se llamara así.

-Ofendes al youko compacto.

-A ver... y un...

- Pedacito de cielo - acaso había escuchado bien, me sonroje, y lo tome de la mano. Mi angelito era lo más dulce que existía

- Quiero un pedazo de cielo - estaba a punto de besarlo, cuando note que señalaba hacia los puestos - ve y cómpralo.

Por supuesto algodón dulce. Vaya manera de matar el ánimo.

Al algodón de azúcar le siguió, un segundo, y un tercero. Luego, una nieve dulce (pero solo una), y para finalizar chocolates.

Compre los boletos, como si hubiera comprado una condena. Y lo fue.

Primero subimos a los autos chocadores, ese fue mi error. Hiei casi destrozo a un autito porque había golpeado el suyo, lo peor fue que el que lo conducía no pasaba los 12 años, y tuve que disculparme con los padres y el dueño del juego, fingiendo demencia por parte de mi "hermanito".

En la famosa vuelta al mundo, Hiei se aburrió tanto, que se bajo... ¡Cuando estábamos a cincuenta metros del suelo! Tuve que explicarle al dueño del juego ahora que mi hermanito no solo estaba loco sino que también estaba en el circo.

Maldigo el momento en que lo obligué a subir a las tacitas giratorias. Hiei vomito dentro del juego, incluso ensucio mi chaqueta. Y otra vez a disculparse con el dueño.

Y en la montaña rusa... mejor ni mencionarlo, con decir que los del asiento delantero, le Gritaron al dueño que se detuviera urgente.

-Pensé, que querías celebrar mi nuevo año de vida, no matarme.

-Lo siento Hiei.

-Odio los parques de diversiones.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-No preguntaste - pobre Hi-chan había accedido a venir e incluso a subirse a los juegos solo para complacerme.

Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un día para recordar. Hiei lo tendría como el recuerdo de su peor cumpleaños y todo por mi culpa, si tan solo conociera mas a mi youkai, no andaría a ciegas buscando la "cosita" que quiere por regalo.

Pero no podía rendirme, no aun.

Lo lleve a mi restaurante favorito, allí los meseros eran sumamente amables. Pero como dije "eran", ahora debo estar botado de por vida.

Todo iba perfecto, pedimos pastas y pedimos unas gaseosas. Pero otra vez, me equivoque, le pedí al mesero que trajera una tarta pequeña con una velita por el cumpleaños de mi acompañante.

Pero, como soy un cliente frecuente, y creo me apreciaban bastante, trajeron una ostentosa torta llena de velas y adornos, para arruinarlo aun mas decía "felices 12 años". Incluso se acercaron los demás meseros, y comenzaron a contar a coro el trillado "cumpleaños feliz" mezclado con una especie de ópera.

Fue horrible, la cara de Hiei mostraba que moriría si seguían, pero no sé si de vergüenza o de rabia. Le pedí amablemente al mozo que terminaran o morirían, y con un largo _a tiiiiiii!_ Lo hicieron.

Le indique a Hiei, que si soplaba las velitas se irían. El me miro extraño, daba miedo y contesto un -¿A si? Sonriendo maliciosamente.

Soplo tan fuerte, y lo mezclo con sus propios poderes creo, porque una llamarada inmensa se extendió por toda la mesa, prendiendo fuego al mantel, la vajilla y el florero. Todos corrieron despavoridos. Un mozo, amablemente me tomo por la cintura para alejarme del fuego, y Hiei se lanzo a él como un mono rabioso, pero antes de que le asestara un golpe lo separe, no quería que además de loco y cirquero fuera también asesino.

Y otra vez en el limbo. Salimos del lugar cuando llegaron los bomberos, uno de los clientes había llamado. A mí no me daba la cara para disculparme.

Pero no podía regañar a Hiei, si él no quería torta era su decisión. Por lo menos ese era otro regalo tachado de mi lista.

Creo que me estoy volviendo demasiado permisivo.

-¿Por qué hay tantos nigen allí? - tiro de mi manga para señalarme la vereda de en frente - regalan comida ¿o qué?

-Están haciendo cola para el cine, hoy se estrena "Eclipse" - supe que debía explicárselo, yo jamás lo había llevado al cine - Mira es como la televisión que tenemos en casa, pero gigantesca.

-Estúpidos nigen. Pagan por ver solo una película, cuando en tu casa puedes muchas - mi Hiei y su tacañería.

-Es un estreno, jamás lo han pasado en la tele - esta podía ser mi oportunidad, tal vez lo deslumbraría el cine - ¿Quieres que entremos? La película se trata de vampiros y hombres lobo luchando, mucha acción .^^

-Nh - eso era un sí para mi, además adentro podría pasar mi brazo por su cuello, tomar su mano, besarlo y...

Omití el hecho de que era romántica, y que las butacas estarían llenas de... como lo diría el...mmm... ah sí, estarían llenas de "hembras calenturientas".

Buscamos los asientos del fondo, la oscuridad no fue un problema, y el bullicio de la gente tampoco, ni siquiera el desubicado que se levanta en plena película. El problema, fue que me concentre tanto en la película que incluso llore, y hasta que me olvide de Hiei por un ratito.

Cuando la película termino y las luces se encendieron, me volví a mi acompañante.

-Fue hermosa - masculle mientras secaba mis lagrimas.

-Fue justo como tu - eso fue muy dulce aunque su rostro mostraba lo contrario: fastidio - Cursi y aburrida.

Iba a contestarle cuando note el asiento de Hiei todo destrozado. Para matar el aburrimiento había tajeado el cuero sacado minuciosamente el relleno y quebrado los apoya-brazos.

Salimos prácticamente corriendo del cine. No quería una multa por destrozar propiedad privada y menos otra disculpa a algún dueño.

Ya no quería planear más, debía ser más impulsivo y entramos al primer local abierto que encontré. Era una disquería, pero no esas modernas y enormes. Esta estaba llena de discos viejos, era pequeña y cálida, incluso había mesitas para tomar un café.

De fondo se escuchaba "Closet to you" de The carpenters. Era el ambiente perfecto, lleno de romance e intimidad.

-Esto es un asco - porque la palabra de la persona amada(o youkai amado) puede significar tu felicidad, o tu desdicha total.

-Hiei ¿Tan lejos estoy de lo que deseabas por tu cumpleaños? - necesitaba una esperanza.

-Demasiado Kitsune, millones de años luz - aquello me entristeció aun mas, pero sonríe, aunque la alegría nunca llego a mi ojos.

-Tendrás tiempo de redimirte mañana - que dulce podía llegar a ser mi youkai, intentaba levantarme el ánimo.

-Pero mañana no será tu cumpleaños - para el próximo cumpleaños planearía un viaje a la playa solo los dos.

-No, pero es un día mejor - puso una sonrisa picara...mañana...mañana ¿acaso había algo importante mañana? - Vamos zorro, no sabes qué día es mañana.

¿Qué hay mañana? - no podía ni recordar que día había sido ayer, el cansancio no congeniaba con mi memoria. Ahora el reía de forma socarrona. Me gusto.

-¿Y así te haces llamar mi pareja? - Continuo riendo, que yo supiera kuwabara aun estaba vivo como para que fuera un día mejor que hoy - Vamos. Incluso yo lo recordé.

-Por favor, recuérdame que sucede mañana - intente usar la lógica - ¿Mi cumpleaños?

-No te lo voy a decir - me miro mordaz, y sonreí de manera torcida, a él le encantaba, pero esta vez no sirvió - Ya que te encanta adivinar...

-Si no me lo dices yo voy a... - me acerque amenazadoramente hasta el.

- No me asustas baka Kitsune - Tal vez no daba miedo pero si lo fastidiaría.

Muack, muaa, muaaaaa, ¡muak!

Lo abrase, y los besuquee por todo su carita. Pero, como remate final improvise en su oído: - _junto a ti...el día en que naciste los Ángeles se juntaron y decidieron hacer un sueño realidad...uhhh_

-Está bien, está bien, te lo diré, pero ya no me tortures - estaba más divertido que fastidiado, sonreía de forma juguetona y no deshizo mi abrazo - mañana hará un año que estamos juntos.

Me sentí caer en un pozo sin fondo ¿Cómo era posible que Hiei recordara una fecha tan importante y cursi? Y yo no. Tal vez el reniegue si era contagioso.

-¿Kitsune? ¿Estás bien? - me hablaba y yo no reaccionaba, lo mire a los ojos, apenas unos centímetros nos separaban. Y era verdad una palabra del ser amado pueden transformar tu día de el mas desdichado al más feliz. Lo bese en los labios, fue solo un roce, pero sirvió para que Hiei se pusiera del mismo color de sus ojos.

-Te amo Hiei - lo abrase más estrechamente - lamento lo de hoy. Lo hare mejor la próxima vez.

- Baka Kitsune Nh... ¿me vas dejar decirte ahora lo que quería o no?

-Aun no. Quedan un par de horas para que termine tú cumpleaños - deje el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa, tome de la mano a Hiei, y salimos.

Y como dice el dicho llueve sobre mojado. Aunque esto fue literal.

No conseguimos un taxi, y hasta que llego el bus la lluvia nos calo los huesos. Llegamos a casa empapados y helados.

Este oficialmente había sido la peor cita de la historia.

Subimos a mi habitación, donde prepare el baño.

-Ve a darte una ducha Hiei o podrías enfermarte - necesitaba ganar tiempo.

-¿Y tú? También te enfermaras y yo no pienso cuidar de ti - era linda su forma de preocuparse por mi. Pero quería pensar un poco más en el regalo de Hiei. Aun no le había dado nada que él quisiera.

Me recosté en la cama, tal vez el relajarme me ayudaría a pensar. Pero lo único que conseguí fue que la somnolencia de varias noches sin dormir me cayera como una tonelada sobre el cuerpo. Sentí mis parpados cada vez más pesados, pero no podía dormirme todavía, debía resistir un poco más...

-Kitsune ¿ya esta roncando? - abrí un poco mis ojos estaba sentado a mi lado, solo una toalla cubría su cintura, el cabello mojado le caía sobre la frente, y aun tenia gotas de la ducha sobre su cuerpo, parecía una publicidad de champú. Si el dolor de cabeza no estuviera, podría jurar que se veía como sacado de un sueño - ya se, ya se "yo no ronco Hiei"

-Ehh...Me Rindo... Hiei - prefería escuchar que era antes de que Morfeo me llevara - ¿qué deseabas en tu cumpleaños?

- Bueno, esta mañana cuando preguntaste, yo solo quería dormir -acerco una de sus manos a mi rostros y con la otra acarició mi abdomen - Y hacer otras cosas contigo.

¡¿Qué? No podía ser, cada vez lo veía más borroso, y mis ojos apenas estaban abiertos. Había esperado tanto este momento y ahora iba a dormirme era patético. Intente alcanzarlo pero fue en vano, mi cuerpo ya no me respondía.

Para terminar como el peor jueves de la historia del gran youko Kurama, sentí que mañana estaría enfermo justo para nuestro aniversario.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Bueno que les puedo decir, por favor no me maten con lo del opening de Bob esponja, mi prima(aunq dijo q mi seme se comporta como uke y que mi uke parece la mezcla de un shota con el grinch ) me rogo que lo pusiera, pero no lo escribi yo, es de DolPhin-chan ella lo subio como una fic hace mucho, blahblah...

Y bueno, espero nos leemos en la proxima actulizacion (No dire la fecha me da mala suerte¬¬)

Espero que les haya gustado ^^ y muchisisisisisimas gracias por todas sus reviews (jamas habia tenido tantas*u*)

AH antes que lo olvide ¡Vamos Argentina!(espero no les pegue mi mala suerte)


End file.
